


a blossom in your eyes

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [8]
Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: the night talk between two men who in love with each other after the younger comes home late





	a blossom in your eyes

The tall and young male is shutting his eyes tight. His mind roams as the wheel brings back to his dorm. A comeback after a tour then comes to another schedule with his group, he is exhausted but happy. At least, when he is busy, he still can see a pair of eyes which allow him to dive in. He curls a smile by reminiscing the good thing in his world right now. Though it is just temporary, he is glad to meet the person once in a lifetime. 

“Junyoung-ah,” someone calls him. 

He opens his eyes and pulls his in-ear out. His manager calls right when he arrives at the dorm. He smiles. 

“You look brighter than before.” 

The smile doesn’t cease for a second when he takes his stuff along with him. “I just feel happy to finally get a rest.” 

“Don’t lie.” 

Jun is waving at his manager, “it’s just me and the spring, hyung.” 

The manager snorts. He has just realised something, the spring is coming in the idol’s life. “Make sure to get a good nap, we have another schedule with UNB members and practice for the concert.” 

The idol nods, then getting off the car. 

* * *

 

He opens the door. The dorm seems quiet, not like the usual go when almost the neighbour will come and knock their door to calm their voice. Yes, they are so loud. Even the leader is much more, equally loud, having no chill in their hormones. But perhaps, some of them are sleeping or catching up a schedule with other groups. It’s no surprise either for him. He instantly goes to his room, welcomed by the awake roommate. 

“Hyung?” 

The older tosses to one side. “Oh you came late, we’ve just had fun,” he giggles. Jun drops his stuff on the bed, throwing himself as he listens to the older’s story about today’s activity inside the dorm. 

Now they are matching their eyes from their bed. Jun feels lost again in the universe of those eyes. Those big eyes with many beautiful patterns that draw the younger to dive in and feel how much the older give the warmth through his stare. Feels so safe. Feels like home. 

“Do you listen to me?” 

Jun hums mindlessly. Actually, he does not. He feels like being lulled while staring at those gazes. He smiles to himself. 

“Hyung, do you know how much I adore you, right?” 

The elder seems to stop talking. He is confused. He is not confused about why the male asking like that to him, he just feels puzzled at his thudding heart.

“I guess you don’t.” 

“Of course I acknowledge how much it is.” 

Jun nods. “So it’s just an adoration or something else?” 

“Adoration?” 

The younger shakes his head, disagreeing with what he asked. “How if I love you, hyung? My affection to you is simply because I love you, the more we grow closer, the more I feel, not any ordinary feeling between the brother or friend.” 

Hansol has no idea of what he should reply since his heart beats rapidly and he can’t control how his breath rushes right now. He should compose himself in order to hear if these all are just a joke. But the more he finds himself staring deeply into the younger’s eyes, he finds no lie. As if those words are true, no implicit prank. 

“It’s okay—”

“I’d love to know it,” he blurts out. Jun blinks his eyes once, two, thrice, then shakes his head in disbelief. 

“You are cute but don’t lie, hyung,” he retorts. 

“I don’t,” he says, deadpan. 

“Isn’t it the same one when I see a sparkling stare whenever you look at me directly? Or perhaps when I feel you hold a blossom in your eyes like at this second?” 

Jun’s smile goes wider, brightly than ever. He quickly darts to the older’s side, squeezes him into his embrace and looking at him within a small proximity between. The rushing breathes and pinky cheeks from them when the gap is pretty small which makes everyone will assume that they are kissing right now. 

The younger cannot stand the moment when he heard his question before. Everything is crystal clear. He is not the one who senses the feeling alone, the older does so. He is happy. He is thrice happy at this moment. 

“Can I be your boyfriend, hyung?” 

Finally, these words come out from his lips. He knows that hard question and the aftermath. He knows if—

“You can, Jun-ah,” the older pulls a sweet smile that melting Jun’s doubt. He knows when the group disbands, he knows how much hard it will be for them. 

They know. Really well to hit the fact when they have a clear line, they have to overcome the longing. 

“We can ask the small leader, right? He dates a famous noona who is busy and I guess they have a hard time to meet,” the younger tries to convince, as if they have an understanding of each other although they don’t share any words, “we can work it out together.” 

Somehow, the elder can read a slight tear who want to come out but the young man hold it back. Hansol gives a peck on his forehead. 

“We can work it out, Jun,” he soothes him down. He just does not want to see the man crying. He has seen enough and he doesn’t want to make him cry because of their relationship. It’s just a beginning and he should not worry anything. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it good? is it bad? of course it's a bad writing. nevermind. just shout out your opinion below~~~ let's spread the love of junsol hehe


End file.
